


that guy in 6E

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [42]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: When he starts down the hall he sees someone he doesn’t know standing in a doorway about four doors down. Philip knew the couple that lived there was moving out, but he didn’t know someone had already moved in after them. They really need to keep a better eye on who their neighbors are.The guy is just standing there, staring at him, giving him a really weird look. Like he smells bad or something, like he’s the fucking nastiest thing in the world. It makes Philip feel strange.“Hey man,” he says, to cut the tension as he passes by.The guy just scoffs, his nose turned up as he looks Philip up and down. He mutters something under his breath that Philip can’t hear, then he shakes his head, turning back into his apartment and slamming the door shut like they just had a fight or something.Philip has no idea what the fuck just happened. His heart is beating a little faster and he looks over his shoulder at the closed door, shaking his head. He takes a couple bites of his bagel, anxious to get rid of it already. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and doesn’t want to be shaking.He texts Lukas.Have you seen the guy in 6E?





	that guy in 6E

Philip grabs his camera bag and wraps it around his shoulder. He sorta hates having all of his books and shit in his messenger bag and his camera gear on top of it, but he’s heading straight to Grand Central Station after his third class to take some pictures for his latest project. He’s pretty much entirely in his Major classes now and he’s trying not to panic about how serious it feels. 

Lukas has been pretty on point since the whole cruise affair, as if he read some kind of Best Boyfriend Ever handbook and mixed it with things he already knew about Philip. He seems intent to be more in tune with Philip’s moods, which he was already pretty good at to begin with, and he’s constantly touching him, even more than usual. It’s been Philip’s choice for dinner, Philip’s choice for date night, Philip’s choice for just about everything.

Philip doesn’t really know how he feels about it.

He walks into the living room, reaching down and scratching Izzy behind her ears before he moves into the kitchen. Lukas is standing by the toaster and he smiles over his shoulder. He has his notebook on the counter in front of him and he quickly flips it closed.

“You doing homework?” Philip asks, looking down at the pen Lukas sits on top of the notebook.

“Just taking some notes,” he says, clearing his throat. “Class was cancelled. Again.”

Philip hums to himself, kissing Lukas’s shoulder blade through his pajama t-shirt. “A lot for the second week of September.”

“He was talking about his bowel problems the other day and he hates his TA,” Lukas says, shrugging. “Dude’s got issues.”

Philip snorts, shaking his head. 

“I’m just gonna do the online work and then mess around with my channel,” Lukas says. “See if I can get a few more sponsors before March.”

“You still thinking about running that race in November?” Philip asks.

The bagels pop up and Lukas grabs the tongs, pulling them out. “Yeah, it’s probably a good idea,” he says, dropping their bagels on the plate. “You gonna have to eat this on the go?”

“One half here one half on the run,” Philip says, his hands on Lukas’s hips. “You still freaking out about marketing?”

Lukas sighs, popping open the tub of blueberry cream cheese and spreading it out over Philip’s chocolate chip bagel. “I wish they just had a motocross major,” he says. 

Philip leans his chin on Lukas’s shoulder, his heart doing a weird little jolt.

“Nah, I’m glad I picked this, I—I’m glad I know how to present myself. I’ll be way ahead of the other guys and I’ll have a degree, too,” Lukas says. “So at least I’ll look smarter even if I’m not actually smarter.”

“You are,” Philip says, kissing Lukas’s neck. Lukas turns around and hands him half of the bagel and Philip bites into it, meeting his eyes. Izzy dances around their feet, eager for crumbs even though her bowl is still full and they’ve been buying her the good stuff lately. “Still on for tonight?” Philip asks.

“Wherever you wanna go, baby,” Lukas says, chewing his own bagel.

“You pick,” Philip says, checking the time and then looking back up at Lukas.

Lukas stares at him.

Philip laughs. “Babe, you gotta stop this whole perfect boyfriend campaign.”

“Philip, I can’t stop what comes natural,” Lukas says, shrugging.

Philip snorts. “You know what I mean. It doesn’t need to be my choice all the time.” It’s been a month and a half since the cruise and Lukas still seems to be torturing himself for his mistake, despite the fact that they made up. Numerous times. 

Lukas nods, looking down. Philip steps forward and crashes their mouths together, kissing him for a few short moments before pulling away. “Mmm,” Lukas hums. “Chocolate and blueberry and you.”

Philip smiles to himself. “You make the plans tonight, I’ll come back here after Grand Central.”

“You don’t want me to meet you?” Lukas asks. 

Philip takes the last bite of his bagel and grabs the second half, hoisting his bags a little higher on his shoulder. “Nah, you’re closer to here after Competitive Analysis, right?”

“Yeah,” Lukas says, following him to the door as Philip moves towards it. “I’ve only got that and Sports Marketing today.”

“Yeah, I know your schedule, like a good boyfriend,” Philip says, tipping his chin up as he pulls the door open.

Lukas laughs a little bit and puts his hands on Philip’s waist as they hover in the doorway, kissing Philip’s cheek. “I know yours too, babe.”

“Mmhm, what’s when?”

“You’re heading to Multimedia, then you have that New Media one, then your workshop,” Lukas says, kissing different parts of Philip’s face with every correct answer. “Tomorrow you’ve got that job at the church and I’m gonna come with you and we’re gonna try not to offend all the religious people with our lifestyle.”

Philip snorts, leaning into him, kinda wishing he wasn’t holding a bagel. “They know I’m gay and they hired me anyways.”

“Because you’re the best and it’s obvious.”

Philip clicks his tongue. “Lukas, it’s not good to lie.”

“As if anyone could be better than my baby,” Lukas says, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

Philip hums, his head spinning a little bit. “You’re gonna make me want to skip everything and stay here,” he says, vaguely hearing another door opening in the hallway. 

“We always say that, we just need to go through with it,” Lukas says, kissing him again. “But you’ve gotta go. You’re a diligent little student.”

“You’ve gotta head out in like an hour now, yeah?” Philip says, nuzzling his nose. “Since the first class is cancelled?”

“Yeah,” Lukas sighs. “I’ll text you, see what we both wanna do.”

“Okay,” Philip says. He kisses Lukas one more time, and sometimes he feels like an idiot for not wanting to be away from him for more than a few seconds, but he accepts it as an everyday side effect of the kind of love they share. “Love you.”

“Love you too, angel face,” Lukas says, touching his cheek.

“Bye Iz,” Philip says, reaching behind him and petting her head, laughing when she nudges at his hand. He pulls the door shut, grinning at Lukas the whole way. When he starts down the hall he sees someone he doesn’t know standing in a doorway about four doors down. Philip knew the couple that lived there was moving out, but he didn’t know someone had already moved in after them. They really need to keep a better eye on who their neighbors are.

The guy is just standing there, staring at him, giving him a really weird look. Like he smells bad or something, like he’s the fucking nastiest thing in the world. It makes Philip feel strange. 

“Hey man,” he says, to cut the tension as he passes by.

The guy just scoffs, his nose turned up as he looks Philip up and down. He mutters something under his breath that Philip can’t hear, then he shakes his head, turning back into his apartment and slamming the door shut like they just had a fight or something.

Philip has no idea what the fuck just happened. His heart is beating a little faster and he looks over his shoulder at the closed door, shaking his head. He takes a couple bites of his bagel, anxious to get rid of it already. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and doesn’t want to be shaking.

He texts Lukas. _Have you seen the guy in 6E?_

He keeps walking, wondering the fuck that was. He gets into the elevator and leans up against the wall, and sees Lukas texted him back. _No, what happened? Is that couple gone?_

_Yes_ Philip types, trying to finish off his bagel. _This weird guy, probably like a little older than us was standing outside that apartment and he was just like standing there staring at me and I said hey and he just scoffed and looked really disgusted and went inside and slammed the door. Like I have no idea what happened there? Maybe he saw us kissing?_

He sends the message and steps off the elevator, eating the rest of his food and wiping his hands on his pants. He hasn’t really dealt with anyone being homophobic since they started college, and if anybody was they were quiet about it. He knows that has to be the reason. He must have seen them kissing. Philip really doesn’t want to think about some asshole living just four doors down from them judging them constantly.

_What a piece of shit. Want me to go over there?_

Philip smiles, starting down the street. _No, of course not. Just keep an eye out, I don’t want him saying anything to you._ He definitely doesn’t want Lukas getting into any goddamn fight. Philip is overthinking this whole thing, but hopefully the worst case scenario is that they’ve got a homophobic asshole living down the hall from them. Nothing more. He can’t change how they live their lives. But it was a little creepy, to have such a weird reaction so close to home.

_Don’t let him bother you angel face, it doesn’t bother me, if that is his issue then he’s a piece of shit that doesn’t matter to us anyways._

Philp smiles, looking up to cross the street. He’ll always remember how Lukas’s worldview changed once they almost died. Once Philip lost his mom and his world caved in. Once the stress of the murders and the secrets were behind him, Lukas became the person Philip always knew he was. So caring, so funny, so sweet, so protective of Philip and the burgeoning, precious thing they had between them. He stood tall and strong in the hallways at school with Philip’s hand in his, and even though Philip could still sense the fear and uncertainty, Lukas never wavered, determined to be the person he’d been hiding for years and years. It meant the world to Philip. It still does.

So he’s a little worried about this dude acting like that in front of Lukas. Because he knows Lukas will say something, go into territorial mode, especially if Philip is there when it happens. 

He sighs, making his way over to the subway station. _I love you so much cute cute cute_

A few minutes later, just before the station takes out his service, he gets a response. _CUTE CUTE CUTE! The cutest. You are the ultimate cute._

~

Classes go well and Philip gets everything he wants out of the shoot at Grand Central. He’d forgotten how beautiful the ceiling was there, with all the stars and constellations. The beauty of the universe always reminds him of Lukas, and he almost feels like he should bring him there to take pictures of him and the murals on the ceiling. Philip is starting to feel better and better about his portfolio plans, all the techniques he wants to try. He hopes he doesn’t annoy the shit out of Lukas setting up these photos, but he plans to make each one of them a great time as well as part of his project. Lukas is so beautiful and so photogenic that Philip is sure in the end he’ll have a hard time picking the shots he actually wants to use. 

They text throughout the day and eventually decide to eat Chinese at home and then go to a movie. Lukas had tried to invite his friends Jen and Evan, but they were busy with classwork, which somehow makes Lukas jump to the conclusion that they’re having relationship problems. Once Lukas tells him he’s home, Philip texts him more about it.

_You know she’s gonna manage him when he’s in the circuit, right?_ Philip texts, crossing the street. He sees a group of people standing around on the side of the street, all holding about six rainbow balloons. He stops to take a picture.

_Yeah_ Lukas texts back. _But she can still manage him and be his ex-girlfriend._

Philip lets his camera hang around his neck and clicks his tongue. _Well, we’ll be the most badass husbands manager-rider duo in the nation, babe. I’ll double as your photographer and you’ll know how to advertise for yourself and everyone will be super jealous of our success._

Philip sends it. He’s never really mentioned wanting to manage Lukas out loud but it’s crossed his mind on numerous occasions. He thinks it’d leave him open to being able to do his own jobs like he’s doing now, as well as having a good hand in what Lukas is doing, if he wants it. Philip likes the idea. He crosses the street, heading for the subway station and watching as the sun bleeds into a dark warm hue across the sky. 

_My manager? The sexiest angel on the planet?? What the hell Philip we need to talk abt this for real over dinner. For real for real? You’d really want that?_

Philip grins, slowing down a little bit on the sidewalk so he can answer him. _You don’t have one, do you? :)_

_No no no I do not :) I love you :)_

Every time they say it, or type it, or show it in their eyes, Philip’s heart goes warm and soft. He can hardly remember what it was like when he didn’t feel this love in his heart every day, every moment he knows Lukas exists. 

He starts down the stairs. _I love you too. The food there yet?_

He watches Lukas start typing and then a photo comes through, a picture of Izzy begging at the edge of the table, staring up at Lukas’s setup of Chinese takeout boxes. Philip laughs, shaking his head, and he types out a reply. _You can give her some chicken, she deserves it._

_You at the station yet?_ Lukas asks, a couple moments later.

Philip gets down and sees the service getting shoddy. _Yeah, train coming. See you soon!_

~

The door to 6E is closed when Philip walks down the hall, and he tries to ignore the fact that he was anticipating walking past it. Lukas meets him at the door before he can even pull his key out, tugging him into a kiss. 

“You’re asking for it,” Philip mutters against Lukas’s mouth, feeling Izzy dancing around by their legs.

“I hope he’s lookin through his fucking peep hole, the creepy fuck,” Lukas says, kissing Philip again. 

Philip snorts, pushing him inside. 

They eat their dinner, giving Izzy way more than she probably needs. They talk about the manager thing a little bit, seeing how the idea feels, and then they debate for a while on what movie to see, finally settling on the new sci-fi action apocalypse thing.

“Be good,” Philip says, petting Izzy’s head as Lukas dumps a bunch of treats on the floor.

“Of course she’ll be good,” Lukas says, and she slips out of Philip’s grasp and makes for her treats. 

“We need to get her a new bed,” Philip says, threading his fingers through Lukas’s as they head for the door, moving out into the hallway.

“We need to wash her,” Lukas says, snorting as he locks the door behind them and jiggles the handle, pushing on it a little bit, their paranoia manifesting like this every time they leave the house. “She’s well past due,” Lukas says.

“Your job,” Philip says, glancing up at him and smiling. 

“Jesus Christ,” an unfamiliar voice says, from down at the end of the hall. Philip’s heart sinks and he looks up, sees that asshole standing in his doorway. “Fucking disgusting.”

Lukas immediately stiffens, holding tight to Philip’s hand. “You got a problem, man?”

“Yeah, got two goddamn fags living in my new building.”

Philip fucking hates that word. Hates how many times he’s heard it. But he’s always tried to protect Lukas from it. He’d hoped they would avoid this confrontation forever, ever since this morning when he realized this dude was here. He can see what’s happening like it’s happening in slow motion, his arm extending as Lukas moves faster down the hall, towards the asshole.

“Lukas, no—”

“What’d you say, huh?”

“Yeah, come on, faggot, try it—”

Philip’s heart is in his throat and he tries to catch up with Lukas, vaguely seeing a door at the end of the hall opening and someone he doesn’t know stepping out. 

“You bothering people again?” a deep voice says. 

“Jesus Christ, not you,” the asshole says, and Lukas is distracted enough for Philip to tug him back, grabbing onto his elbow. 

“Don’t start with your goddamn racist shit,” the guy says. “Sounds like you’ve already stepped over a line, don’t try another one.”

Philip looks at him and thinks he might have seen him once or twice in the past years. He’s tall and built, dark-skinned, and Philip is pretty sure he’s married and has a couple of kids. They’ve never really interacted past a nod or a hello in the hallway, but he always seemed like a good person.

“With you around, and these fucking faggots—”

The guy walks swiftly and calmly across the hall until he’s standing directly in front of the 6E prick, who seems dwarfed now that this guy is so close to him. “You’re gonna leave them alone,” he says. “I don’t wanna hear your homophobic shit as much as I don’t wanna hear your racist shit. I’ll call the police on your ass and tell them I feel threatened, you hear me? I’ll tell them I saw you threatening these two nice young men.”

“I don’t want anyone talking about Philip that way,” Lukas says. The waver in his voice is slight, so slight that Philip is sure he’s the only one that can probably detect it. He stands straight up and strong, squeezing Philip’s hand.

“Same,” Philip says, clearing his throat. “About him. We’ve lived here for years, you’ve got no goddamn right.”

“You hear that?” their ally says, stepping a little closer. “Don’t talk your shit in front of them or in front of me.”

The asshole looks him up and down and backs up into his apartment, his waver a lot more prominent than Lukas’s was. He shuts his door and the man helping them sighs. “Fucking prick,” he says.

“You can say that again,” Lukas says, wilting a little bit now that he’s gone.

The guy walks over and holds out his hand. “Name’s Nathan,” he says, nodding when Lukas shakes his hand first, then Philip, both of them introducing themselves. “Guess you guys were away when King Prick moved into our midst.”

“Yeah, we haven’t seen his ass yet,” Lukas says. “But we’ve been back for a little while now.”

“He keeps to himself mostly, save for when he likes to walk out into the hallway and spew his goddamn hate,” Nathan says, walking back towards his apartment. “I’m hoping his ass is transient because he’s already started shit with me about three times since he got here and I don’t like my kids around people like that. I heard his rat voice out here and thought I might need to help somebody out.”

They follow him, and Philip glances back at the closed door. “He just stands in the hallway?”

“Yeah,” Nathan says, shaking his head. “Not all the time but enough to be a menace. Not sure if he actually has a damn job, I’ve only seen him really leave a couple times. Usually he’s just looming. He’s sick in the head.” He looks back at his door. “You guys wanna come in? I think we moved in a couple months after you and I’ve always meant to come over and introduce myself but things always get so busy. Felt like it’d be pretty dumb to act like new neighbors after years have gone by.”

“I guess fate brought us together,” Lukas says, laughing a little bit. “But we’re heading to a movie right now.”

“Ah, okay,” Nathan says, nodding. “What’re you seeing? I’ve only been to those animated things since the twins were born, and usually we gotta leave because they start wailing. We don’t wanna ruin anybody’s good time.”

Lukas laughs. “That new sci-fi end of the world thing.”

“Oh man, that looked cool,” Nathan says. 

“Hope so,” Philip says. “Hey, I’m surprised he’d start shit with you, you’re—pretty big.”

Nathan shrugs and Lukas laughs a little bit. “I think he’s like one of those internet trolls but in real life,” Nathan says. “Just wants to fuck with people. If I wound up hitting him I’d be in trouble and his piece of shit ass knows that.”

“I didn’t even really think about it,” Lukas says, swallowing hard. “He gave Philip a weird look this morning and ever since Philip told me I’ve been on edge about him. I probably would have tried to hit him if he so much as scowled as us, so.”

“That’s how my wife was the other night,” Nathan says, laughing. “He made some kinda gesture in our direction and she was nearly tackling him to the ground.”

Lukas snorts, nodding. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Well, I know you guys gotta head out,” Nathan says. “Wanna come over for dinner sometime? Got some King Prick tips and stories to share.”

Lukas looks down at Philip and Philip nods, grinning. “How’s Thursday?” Philip asks. “We’ll both be done with class pretty early and I don’t have any jobs.”

“Perfect,” Nathan says. “Simone’ll be thrilled, she’s always trying to get people over.”

“You sure we’re not imposing?” Lukas asks.

“Absolutely not,” Nathan says. “We gotta stand strong against the bullshit, you know? Talk strategy and whatnot. And the kids always love meeting new people. My daughter’s already in love with your dog.”

Philip snorts. “Should we bring her over?”

“We’d always welcome any furbabies,” Nathan says, laughing and rolling his eyes at the word. “That’s what they’ve been calling ‘em lately. They want eighteen dogs and that’s the minimum.”

Philip laughs and grins at Lukas. They exchange numbers with him and shake hands again, making their way to the movies.

~

They’re sitting on the subway and Lukas squeezes Philip’s knee. “Don’t let that fuck get to you, okay? He’s not getting to me, did you see how ugly he was?”

Philip snorts, leaning his head on Lukas’s shoulder. 

“And Nathan is really cool,” Lukas says, leaning on Philip in turn. “I’m really happy he’s not gay because he’s too hot to be anywhere near you. I just don’t measure up to that guy.”

“Oh my God,” Philip snorts, turning his face into the material of Lukas’s jacket. 

Lukas laughs too, kissing his forehead.

“I just don’t like you hearing it,” Philip says. “It reminds me too much of high school and how things were then and just—I don’t know. We’ve been lucky since we moved here and it gives me the creeps to think of someone like him living so close to us. He just stands out there and acts like an asshole. In our hallway.”

“I definitely don’t like you hearing it either,” Lukas says. “I don’t like anybody looking at you wrong. But we’ve missed him for a couple months now, hopefully he just keeps to his racist homophobic ass self. We just gotta walk by him and ignore it.”

“Can you do that?” Philip asks.

“Maybe,” Lukas says, and he definitely sounds unsure. He laughs a little bit. “We can tell Helen, she’ll probably freak out.”

“That’s exactly why I’m not gonna tell her,” Philip says. “At least not right away.”

It sorta makes Philip want to move. That guy looks like the kind of weirdo that might try something, and their dog is right there, all their stuff. They sleep there at night.

“With Nathan on our side we can definitely report this fuck if he keeps doing shit,” Lukas says. 

“I wonder what his job is,” Philip says. “Nathan.”

“He looks like he could be a wrestler or something,” Lukas says. 

Philip laughs, squeezing his eyes shut. “You’re attracted to this man.”

“Oh my God, no I’m not.”

“You’re allowed,” Philip says, kissing his shoulder. “He’s definitely a good looking guy.”

“I’m only attracted to you,” Lukas says. “Nathan sorta intimidates me. In a good way. Jesus, I don’t know how to put it.”

Philip laughs again.

They stop two stops away from theirs and a few people trail onto the train, sitting down across from them. Philip feels self-conscious for a moment but Lukas only holds him closer. Philip definitely doesn’t want this guy to change how he behaves. He’s been so used to not having to deal with this that it’s startling to be presented with it again, especially with someone he’s probably gonna see on a regular basis.

“So you wanna be my manager, huh?” Lukas asks, trying to make him feel better.

“I said I did,” Philip says, remembering the way Lukas’s noodles hung from his fork the whole time they were discussing it. They definitely didn’t make any solid plans, but it was fun and interesting to bring the idea out into the world. 

“You just wanna tell me what to do,” Lukas says, running his hand through Philip’s hair.

“You like it,” Philip says, closing his eyes and smirking a little bit. 

“Yeah, I do,” Lukas says. He kisses Philip’s forehead a couple times. “Please don’t worry about that cave troll. I bet we could make friends with everyone in our hall and make him wanna leave.”

“I just hope he leaves us alone,” Philip sighs, playing with Lukas’s fingers. 

“That’s our place, baby,” Lukas says, the train stopping again. “Not his. People like that are garbage and have no place in our damn lives, okay? He’s a coward.”

He probably is a coward. Probably too damn scared to do anything but talk. But Philip doesn’t like the idea of someone that hateful being so close to where they live. He’s getting protective over their place, their dog. Lukas. Always, always Lukas. Lukas is alone there a lot because of their differing schedules. Philip sighs, swallowing hard. He knows Lukas can defend himself if he needs to. But Philip doesn’t want him to have to.

“We’re gonna make out this whole movie,” Lukas says, once they take off, a few more people around them.

“Oh my God, no,” Philip laughs, tipping his chin up on Lukas’s shoulder. Lukas plants a wet kiss on his mouth and Philip laughs into it. “We should just make out in front of his door and hopefully that’ll keep him inside forever,” Philip says. “He’ll be so disgusted.”

“Amazing idea,” Lukas says, nuzzling their noses together.

Philip tries to make light of it, but for some reason the whole thing makes him really think about the future. If they’ll stay in this apartment after graduation or move to another place. If they’ll stay in New York at all. He really can’t imagine being anywhere else. He doesn’t think he wants to be.

Lukas has been doing a lot of writing in his notebook lately, closing it fast when Philip comes into the room, which leads him to believe it isn’t just homework. He’s been doing it for a while. He doesn’t ever leave it around for Philip to find, which makes Philip wonder all the more what the hell he’s doing.

Philip knows they’re both pretty focused getting through fall term, then managing being apart during the motocross circuit. They haven’t been apart for that long ever, and Philip knows it’s gonna fucking suck, especially if this shitty asshole is still living in the same place then. Philip is stuck between wanting to be more low-key and being way gayer than normal. He’s glad they have someone like Nathan close by. It definitely makes him feel less like they’re on an island with a stupid shitty shark looming nearby. 

But past all that, back to what’s been on his mind when he thinks about the future…Philip really wants to get to the jewelry store by himself. The thought has been striking him more and more lately when they’re walking around the city. He’s gotta be slick about it.

He’s gonna propose at the same time as Lukas if it’s the last thing he does.

“You thinking about that fucker?” Lukas whispers, kissing his nose. “I’ll kill him.”

“No murdering,” Philip says. “You’re too pure and angelic.”

Lukas scoffs and Philip smirks again, opens his eyes to see Lukas grinning. They pull into their station. “We’re gonna make out _heavily_ this entire movie.”

“Just make sure to text Nathan and tell him when we’re coming home, I know you want to see him again as soon as possible,” Philip says, as they get to their feet and walk onto the platform. 

“I’m gonna kill you instead,” Lukas whispers, leaning in and biting at his neck as they start walking. 

Philip giggles, trying not to think about King Prick right now. He just thinks about how damn much he wants to marry Lukas. 

He can’t wait to get that ring. And find out what the hell is happening in Lukas’s notebook.


End file.
